The Ink Is Running Out
by iChuChuTrain
Summary: AU. Kakuzu moves a few cities away to attend college, and Hidan's left to deal with it. But, how? Hidan feels, that with the passing of each day, the two are just being torn apart even more. Kakuhidan Kakuhida Sasodei Kisaita
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, Guys. o w o Okay, now, this is my first story on this account. Though I have, like, two other old and molding accounts that are all neglected. ; - ; I feel bad for it, yes, but -shrug- they can live xD Anyways, this just so happens to be my OTP. And, this popped in my head a bit ago, and I was in, like, desperate need for some Kakuhidan. Aaaand, I've had almost all of my friends move away, ( and the effects of having all of them move away, and being left with that hopeless feeling, is practically something every teen has come across at least once, right? ) So, this is just kind of a place to vent, haha. Oh, I almost forgot: I do not - in any way possible, own these characters._**

* * *

I was outside his house. We both were. A large U-Haul truck out front of his house, hinting to what I had thought all along. _No. No, he's lying. He's just messing with your head - calm down, Hidan. _It was as if the world was spinning, giving me a punch in the face with every pass by me. I didn't even do anything at first. 'Just stood there, looking like a fucking idiot, and staring into the past, the gears in my head churning - trying to make sense of it all, trying to think of what could possibly make Kakuzu do... _that_. Leave me, desert me. Neglect me, and bury me into the past files of his brain, only to be dug back up when newer, ( better ), friends asked of his past fucking life.

I didn't know. I couldn't tell if I was pissed at him... or crushed. It was so complicated - everything. I didn't know whether to believe him.

"Hidan. I'm moving."

Yes, he was moving. And I was freaking out - what would I do without him? My best friend since Jashin knows when.

And then it hit me. I was nothing: I would never receive the same attention ever, ever again. I would be sent back to my isolated dreamland, forced to hide away with ninjas and pirates until he came back._ If_ he came back.

And that was the thing. I didn't know if this was good-bye for sure or not. And the next thing I know I'm crying like a baby - and he's wrapping me up in one of those hugs almost immediately, shushing me, rubbing my back soothingly - a caring side that he would only let_ me_ see. "It's okay, babe, I'll visit you. It's only a few cities away," he murmurs, the stitches attached to his mouth twitched into a smile.

I rub my eyes against his shirt. "H-how can you be... be so da-damned sure?" I give a sniffle, looking up. "What -," I stop, feeling my eyes sting at the thought, "What if you fo-forget about me?"

Kakuzu gives me a look, tucking a strand hair back in its' place behind my ear. He leans in to kiss away a tear, "I wouldn't dare," he smiles, then gives a soft chuckle. "One would think _you'd_ be the one forgetting about _me_,"

I'm shocked by this, but not by too much. Kakuzu had convinced himself that he was a freak, an ugly misprint. Though I have to disagree, he looks damn sexy. "Not even if Lord Jashin_ himself_ told me to," I gave a small smile - my chest felt twisted, and empty; I couldn't put much effort into the gesture.

He sighed. "You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" He asks, his odd-colored eyes showing concern. He gestures to my wrists - well, yes, I had a tough life a while back, but that didn't mean he had to point it out.

"No." I answer sharply, struggling away from him and linking both arms behind my back, an attempt to hide my arms with a pout. "You can trust m-me," I swallow - hoping to Jashin that the waterworks had stopped. "I-I can visit you, right?" I ask, hopeful, and wanting to change the subject. Seriously, why can't he fucking trust me?

He turns his head to look down the road, and I knew he was thinking. He turned back, "I don't think so - your dad would kill me, and you have school. Plus, you can't even drive yet." He poked my side, emitting a smile from me.

"I'm going to be taking Driver's Ed this year, though!" I defend myself, crossing my arms.

He hums, "And who says you're going to pass?"

"Who the fuck says I won't?"

"I do... Hidan - last year you drove us all into a ditch, and Deidara almost went into shock." Kakuzu laughed, and I laughed also, remembering the blonde freaking out about how we were all going to 'die.' Or how the car could fucking blow up from the impact. But even though I was giggling at the thought, I couldn't override that damned sinking feeling in my stomach.

"That was your fault, you should have given me some fucking help!" I laugh. For once we're not fighting. And I don't know if it's because he doesn't want to be upset at me right before he leaves, or because he's trying to steer the conversation.

But, as much as I would love to talk about a different subject, I'm also hungry for answers.

"So... why are you moving?" I ask.

"College." He replies, reminding me that he's a few years older than me.

He flips out his phone, checking the time, I suppose. "I need to leave in about ten minutes," He mumbles, almost as if he's scared to fucking tell me, or something.

I feel my heart clench, "I can call you whenever, right?" I ask, and I'm shocked by how helpless and childish I sound.

He nods, "Of course."

"'Kuzu?" I use the nickname, and added to how desperate my voice sounds, he looks up with a gentle gaze.

"Yes, Hidan?" Kakuzu's just put his phone up.

"You're not going to cheat, right?" I bite my lower lip, looking up at him with a puppy-dog gaze.

He gives a growl, "What the hell would make you think that?" He gave my side a small pinch.

"That's what happened to Itachi's old boyfriend - before he found Kisame."

"That guy was weird, and I'm not like him," he adds, and I can still hear a hint of anger in his voice at me suggesting that. But who the fuck wouldn't? It's better to be safe than sorry, right?

We stay silent for a moment. The wind is icy - and it's pushing against us weakly, as if half of it has given up, but the other still thinks they can knock us down. The sun is shining on the road with a bored tone, grayed by the clouds. I think about the past few minutes. Then I sniffle, I don't want to start crying again. I've always hated crying in front of him, in front of _anyone_, really.

He takes another look at his phone, staring at it for several seconds with a melancholic gaze. "Hidan..." he pauses, slipping it back into his pocket, and turning his attention toward me. "I-I gotta go, now." He's stuttering. He's fucking stuttering. _Kakuzu. _If the circumstances had been different, I would have made fun of him, actually: _'Haha, big ol' Kuzu's stutterin.'_ But, it hurts even more to know that he's hurting so bad that he's actually being reduced to that state.

I lean into him, and wrap my arms around him. And he does the same, squeezing my body comfortingly. 'Just like the time he found out that I had been cutting. "I love you, Hidan." he murmurs.

"I-I love you, too," I closed my eyes tightly, taking in a shaky breath. He pulled his upper body away, cupping my face in both hands, and gave me a gentle kiss. A strong contrast from the usual rough kisses, which I thought were nothing more than gestures of desire. This one, however, made me feel so loved. It was one of utter devotion, and love. And just when I had thought of returning it, he pulled away, grabbing my hand to give it one more squeeze, before walking to the U-Haul truck. I plopped onto the ground, hugging my knees to my chest and watched him depart. He hadn't even looked back as he drove off. Which made me feel like I had done something wrong. 'Like I hadn't cried enough or some shit to show that I would miss him.

I heard a little ring, and almost jumped - the sound showing me just how quiet it had been. It was my phone - a text message. I pulled it out, flipped it open and read the message, expecting it to be from Deidara - probably wondering where I was.

I grinned stupidly when I realized it was from Kakuzu; _'Kuzu_, as he was labeled on my Contacts.

**I miss you already... _hoe_**

I held the smile, even as droplets of rain started to pour down around me. _How cliché, Kakuzu, how cliché. _And even though he was a good distance away, I knew he was smirking to himself. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean... this could make us stronger, if anything. Ugh, listen to me, I sound like a character in a fucking chick flick.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh Jashin, guys, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. -beats self up- ow. -cries- anyways... -whistles- so, I'm sorry, for anyone that actually /reads/ this and if you wanna beat me up for the 'forever-taking' update, then go on ahead. -holds out arm/sniffles- I dun care. ; 3; Yeah, there's alot going on in the real world, so I've got stuff to do, people to see. -shrug- you know. Anyways, here it is, and I'll try not to take so long next time. I'm sorry, I know this is terribly Out of Character P:_**

* * *

The whole thing hadn't really even settled in, yet. He was only a few cities away, I mean - why fret over it, y'know? So, I had gone to school that day, and went through it like any other - well, if you were to expel the voice that stuck in the back of my head, and the clench in my stomach. Two things I had only been through once, and that was far back in First Grade, when the teacher made me talk about _God_, and _Jesus._

I wasn't used to talking about that kinda stuff, my parents had all been pretty okay with my religion. My dad was Agnostic and my mother was Wiccan. They're pretty open about the whole religion thing. Anyways, I'm getting off topic here. So, first period consisted of me hearing only half of the stuff being said. I had language arts, and we were to read this assigned book called The Count of Monte Cristo. I had actually opened up the book, but only stared at the page - and occasionally I'd look out the window with a sullen expression to try and make sense of everything. Every now and then I'd turn to my teacher and actually_ tune in _to whatever the hell she was talking about.

When that period ended, I was relieved but not entirely focused - I moved a bit like a ghost, still there, but feeling invisible to the rest of the world as I stayed, confined, to my mind. Of course, though, all of my other friends had heard of the news, and rushed over to me after first period. I was actually surprised when Pein came over and actually tried to act all concern and shit. I didn't really mind it, saying that I hated the attention would have been a lie. I pulled on a smile, one that seemed a bit too genuine, and Pein soon walked off. I always hated that air about him, that bossy authority had like he was the shit or something. And then Tobi came over in second period, which was P.E, and _Jashin_, that kid would not shut the hell up, seriously!

"Hidan, Hidan! Did you and Kakuzu watch that marathon last night? Of powerpuff girls?" He had asked, his mask was off, and his red eyes shone innocently. I wasn't as stupid as people thought, though. I knew those eyes harbored something much, much more dangerous behind them. And that smile,_ ugh_, who in the world does he think he's fooling? I'm surprised that no one says anything about it. And I absolutely know for a_ fact _that he does not watch Powerpuff Girls. Though when he pulls out a DVD of the movie from his bag, I'm not entirely sure.

And what did he mean when he mentioned me and Kakuzu watching it last night? Together? Didn't he know that Kakuzu had moved? I silently fumed at him, puffing air into one cheek. I knew he was trying to get on my nerves, of course he knew. Who didn't, seriously? I knew this kid wasn't what everyone made him out to be. Who he made _himself_ out to be. He's just a little puppet; a puppet for himself to control and move around. He's an empty shell of a 'has-been'. He was a kid who _had_ been cheerful, and innocent - but a fatal accident left him destroyed of it all. And that blank stare that always lingered in the back of his eyes proved it.

Anyways, I'm ranting again. And I can't help but smile when I see Deidara walk my way - I didn't get to see him in first period, or when going to my locker. I know, though, that he's just as bummed about Kakuzu moving as I am; somehow that makes me feel a bit better. I walk up to him, ignoring the pout Tobi puts on his face.

"Dei!" I greet him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. I had met him in seventh grade - when I moved here, and he was one of the first friends that I had made.

He doesn't seem so happy today, though he puts on a smile - something that's become a trend recently in all the students. "I'm sorry 'bout Kakuzu," he says. "I'm also sorry I didn't call - my mom, she was being a total bitch." He rolls his eyes, and I can't help but sigh. Deidara's always hated his mom - and he's always wanted to move back with his Dad in Alaska - which isn't very close, mind you.

"Well, if you ever feel the need to sacrifice her, just give me a call - " I grin, and I see Deidara give a more genuine smile, but not by much.

"I'll try to come over tomorrow, okay? Or you can go to my house, either way." He shrugs, and I'm wondering what the hell is wrong with him. 'If he'd gone and broken up with Sasori, or got himself in serious trouble. I don't say anything about it - I know it's selfish to say so, but I like the attention I'm getting - the concern from him. And I plan to keep it that way, hold it in my hands a little longer.

"I wished he had told me earlier," I mumble, and my voice takes on a small whine.

"Yea, I'm really sorry. I'm surprised he hadn't told you - you guys were so close," he catches my eye, and I can't help but blush at the suggestive glint in them.

"That's not even fucking cool, okay!" I give him a teasing punch on the arm, and we both give a small laugh.

He looks down at his watch, a sky blue watch, one that ticks ominously when you put your ear real close to it. He turns to me, a serious yet concerned emotion pulls onto his face. "If you ever need someone to talk to, call me. And remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do," and with that he gives me a smirk and leaves the locker room.

Then I'm aware of a lurking presence behind me, and that too-childish-for-his-age voice pipes up, "What happened, Hidan?" I narrow my eyes. That kid can get so fucking annoying. I turn, and decide to ignore him - and that puzzled expression on his face as I pass him.

_**XX**_

Itachi hadn't come to school that day, and I wondered why. Then it turned out that he had a simple cold - these things had kind of left my mind. I wasn't thinking too straight, and completely forgot that he had only attended one day that week, and it was Monday. The Uchiha tended to get sick easily. His boyfriend, Kisame, seemed to be frustrated that he couldn't stay home with his lover, and kept tapping his pencil on the desk. Kisame was a drummer, and seemed to be always beating against something. Usually it kept a pretty cool rhythm, but today it was completely random, and never remained a steady beat. Now, third period was math class, and I needed to pay attention in that class after getting a seventy-seven on the last report card. So, I whirled around in my desk and faced my peer - he had this blue-ish tint to him, and these deep black eyes that always showed their feelings so clearly. I paid so much attention to eyes, Kakuzu's were so beautiful, and it was practically the only way to know what he was thinking.

Kisame instantly turned to me, and his eyes showed pure anger and annoyance. Well, whoop-de-doop, I wasn't really in the mood to back down, so I stared right back at him. He gave a sigh, and turned back to the window. I felt a bit sorry, he was actually pretty nice once you got to know him. He was always polite, and especially gentle to Itachi. I didn't really want to tell him sorry, or that he could continue tapping his pencil - It would make me feel like I had lost. And I really didn't need to add _that_ feeling to my list of current emotions.

Fourth period started off fine, actually. Deidara sat next to me, and he was in this period and the next. Sasori had also been in this class, he was Deidara's red haired boyfriend. He had this deep maroon colored hair, and his eyes were a bit darker. They always remained calm - much like Itachi's. Anyways, off subject again - so, Deidara tried to cheer me up with a few text messages. And he, as always, did a rather great job.

_Hiiiiiiiiiidan. What makes a rooster caw?_

**wtf. I dunno?**

_It sees your mom, you dummy xD_

I turned my head to glare at him, I loved my mom - she was always so willing to let me do anything. I sigh, shaking my head before texting back.

**Hows that project going? **

Deidara was an artist, or at least, that's what he wanted to be when he grew up. He was currently in the process of painting a giant flower in bloom. I don't know how the hell that would work out, but I knew he would be able to do it. He was always great at the whole art thing. Though when he mentioned burning it, I perked an eyebrow. He always loved to burn, or explode his artworks - which made absolutely no sense if he planned to become an artist.

_Oh, good. ;) I'm just starting on the petals. One's gonna have you and Kakuzu on it._

Another glare, and a slight, slight, VERY slight blush. He snickers, and I hurriedly type back:

**And how did you and Sasori's sleepover go last night?**

I look over and can't help but smirk at the bright blush over his face. I even let out a snicker. He turns to glare at me, air puffed into one cheek - but won't let the little game we're playing stop, so he turns back to his phone, and I see those delicate, precise hands typing frantically.

_Great, thank you. And you never DID tell me how Kakuzu's pants slash shirt got into your room._

I blush - thinking back on it. I think I still have his shirt, actually. I smile at the memory of it - the shirt smelled just like him... not that I had smelled it or anything...

**Oh, but first you just HAVE to tell me why in the WORLD you have Sasori's underwear on.**

He doesn't answer, and when he puts his phone away I know he's done with our little game. I pout, my shoulders sagging a bit. I was expecting it to go on a bit further. He turns and sticks his tongue out at me, and I give a crooked smile. He's quite possibly one of the best friends to have - even if he _did_ almost set my house on fire last year with a firework.

_**XX**_

The bus ride home was terrible. It was lonely, and it felt as if the bus itself was mocking me. There was no one to talk to, so I was alone and forced to think of Kakuzu as everything we passed reminded me of him. I also had to ignore the pokes and prods, along with the childish singing of Tobi. And the shushing that came from this kid named Zetsu. He had split moods, split voices even. They say he was diagnosed with Schizophrenia or whatever. He's just odd to me, though.

I look out the window, instinctively reaching up to touch the Jashin pendant hanging around my neck, and decide that it's better off actually paying attention the the memories I find in the objects passing by.

The trees remind me of the time Kakuzu and me made out behind one as a party raged on in Pein's apartment. The park reminded me of the time we sat on the swings and teased each other. The birds remind me of the time we all went camping, and a raccoon had scuttled by the tent. Konan was in an uproar after that.

My phone vibrates, and I reach into my pocket.

_Oi, how was school without me?_

I grin involuntarily. It's Kakuzu.

**Kuzu! How's that city you're at? Your trip went fine, I hope?**

It takes a while for him to reply - and I'm already off of the bus and walking home. I decide to call him, he always takes forever to text back, anyways.

He answers it on the second ring, and the sound of his voice right about now is like music to my ears.

"Oi, oi, who gave you my number?"

"'Kuzu! Is it cool there?" I ask, and I feel like a five year old - hearing my voice sound back at me through my head.

He laughs, and my stupid ass grin gets bigger, "Yeah. You wouldn't like it here, though. Too many baptists and Christians. They're very pushy around here." He joked. So I had caught him in a good mood, eh?

I laugh, "Bring me back a souvenir, m'kay?" I know how stubborn he can get about spending money - so I don't get my hopes up.

"Sure, there's a bar of soap in the apartment. I'll bring that back. Then you can clean up that mouth of yours." He gives another laugh.

I pout, but I can't keep it on for long - his laugh is too inviting.

"Was your ride alright?" I ask, approaching my house.

"Mhm, sorry, babe, I have to go. 'Love you," The phone gives a sudden beep. I don't even pull it away from my ear at first. It was so abrupt. I take the phone away, looking down at it. My throat feels tight, and a little shiver runs through my body. I want to call him back and give him a stern lecture - which would consist of me yelling that he should _at least _wait for me to say bye also, or something like that. I choose not to, and hurry inside.

I hope this isn't how our conversations are always going to be.

* * *

_**Ugh, sorry for the utter bullshit ending. ; ____________; -snifflesniffle-**_

**_reviews make me happy. -gringrin-_**


End file.
